Pequeño ritual de adoración
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: Con esas hebras plateadas como alas de ángel era imposible resistirse y más aún cuando solo por un trato del que nunca salía perjudicada lograba tener el cabello de Inuyasha para sí cuántas veces quisiera... ¿cómo no podría convertirse eso en un pequeño ritual de adoración? Regalo para Shemmo :D Feliz Cumple preciosa ;)


**Para una súper sensualosa del foro xD Te quiero mucho divina y este regalo va para ti :D espero que te guste tanto como a mí me encantó escribirlo ya que es mi primer Inukag! :D Shemmo con mucho amor para ti :3**

**Pequeño Ritual de Adoración**

No; no era ninguna obsesión, estaba segura de ello. Claro, demasiado segura y convencida de sí misma para rebatir que el peinado que le acaba de hacer a Inuyasha era absolutamente masculino aunque no lo fuera.

-¡Basta Kagome!, ¡no seas tonta, déjalo ya!- bufó por enésima vez el hanyou intentando no moverse demasiado para que Kagome no le jalara más el cabello, acto que le dolía sobremanera.

-¡quieto Inuyasha!, ¡no seas terco!, solamente porque tu cabello está hermoso no te digo 'siéntate'- El impulso hacia abajo hizo que inclusive la sacerdotisa cayera junto con Inuyasha hacia el suelo

-¡No!- Kagome empujó a un lado a su esposo para contemplar su reliquia más preciada: la secadora de cabello con baterías que había caído junto con ellos, sin ella el cabello de Inuyasha sería un total desastre y era algo que no dejaría que ocurriese.

-¡¿qué?! ¡Kagome!-

-¿Eh?, así perdón no quise decirte 'siéntate'- Y la cara de Inuyasha volvió a dar contra el suelo despeinándose definitivamente. Kagome suspiró.

-Bueno, tendré que dejar de intentarlo-

-¡Sí!,- movió su cabeza lo más rápido que pudo haciendo que el buclé de colochos recogidos en un peinado alto comenzara a deshacerse.

-Inuyasha no deberías alegrarte, ¡hmp!, no sabes lo que me costó-

-¡y tú no sabes lo que me dolió! Además estuvimos haciendo esto todo el día ¿ ya te diste cuenta qué hora es?

-etto, ¿las 10?

-ajá… según tu estúpido reloj del futuro son las 11:30-

-Bueno… igual tardamos porque te movías demasiado

-¡¿qué?! Sabes ya no te dejaré tocarme- amenazó Inuyasha saliendo de la improvisada sala de belleza que Kagome había hecho en la sala y dirigiéndose a su cama mientras terminaba de despeinar los débiles colochos que se le formaban en las puntas del cabello; al menos si él había cumplido su parte del trato, la sacerdotisa obsesionada con su cabello, debía cumplir el suyo. Por su parte Kagome, fuera de enojarse, sonrió pícaramente siguiendo el camino que Inuyasha había tomado.

-Sabes Inuyasha…- mencionó recostándose en el marco de la puerta, -si ya no me dejas tocarte yo no te dejo tocarme-. Sentenció con una sonrisa mientras Inuyasha más molesto aún sólo se resignó a exhalar un bramido y darse la vuelta en la cama para cubrir su cabeza con la almohada a manera de no ser escuchado por Kagome de cuanta soez palabra se le ocurriese en el instante.

La pelinegro rio por lo bajo ante la mirada de su esposo comportándose como si fuera un niño, caminó lentamente sentándose en su cama y cuidadosamente le empezó a sobar la espalda pensando que con ello se le pasaría al menos el enojo; después de todo, no era cierto lo que le acababa de decir pues saldría más perjudicada ella que moría por hacerle la competencia a Sango en cuántos hijos podían tener. Sin embargo, contrario a sus expectativas, Inuyasha con una gran fuerza le arrebató las manos de su espalda y se posicionó sobre ella con una mirada molesta aprisionando sus manos sobre su cabeza y acercando sus caras lo suficiente para encararla.

-Kagome tu…-no pudo terminar la oración el hanyou cuando notó sobre sí la leve risa de Kagome y un inesperado beso que poco a poco le hizo relajarse y caer sobre ella.

-Sabes Inuyasha, eso es lo que adoro de tu cabello-

-qué cosa…- dijo en un susurro acomodándose en su cuello-

-que pareces un ángel aunque estés enojado- Pasó sus manos por las hebras plateadas de Inuyasha mientras sentía colarse entre sus dedos los suaves y finos cabellos de ángel que se deslizaban con facilidad sobre sus manos

-Esta bien, puedes- mencionó Inuyasha en un tenue suspiro-

-¿En serio puedo?, pensé que esta noche no me ibas a dejar hacerlo-

-pero con una condición…-

-lo sé, lo sé. Cumpliré mi parte del trato- Sonrió mientras quitaba a Inuyasha de sí y se dirigía a la sala para traer sus herramientas.

Inuyasha suspiró de nuevo y con pesadez se sentó a la orilla de la cama mientras Kagome regresaba y le comenzaba a trenzar el pelo, como todas las noches antes de dormir. Peinándolo infinitas veces mientras acariciaba cada mechón y lo comenzaba a trenzar cuidadosamente, como si se tratara de un objeto precioso. Pareciese para Kagome un pequeño ritual de adoración en donde podía contemplar a su amado Inuyasha tan tranquilo, dejándose hacer y de vez en cuando esbozando suspiros dormitados. Dejando a un lado su cabello, todo de Inuyasha era absolutamente hermoso para la sacerdotisa que se perdía con esos pensamientos aunados al olor de rosas que desprendía el cabello de Inuyasha.

A penas acabó de trenzarlo, Inuyasha se dejó caer dormido hacia atrás recostado en el pecho de Kagome quien como pudo lo recostó en la cama y se dejó caer dormida a la par de él. Antes de cerrar los ojos contempló su rostro descubierto con apenas su flequillo deslizándose sobre su frente. Sí, definitivamente mañana cumpliría su parte del trato.

**Mi bella Shemmo Feeeliz Cuuuumple!y lamento la demora, la falta de inspiración atacó pero ahora ya satisfecha con este fic, deso que te lo hayas pasado de lo mejor. Te mando miles de besos y ya sabes, es tu regalo y cualquier cosa yo lo corrijo ;) Besotes neni linda :D**

**Para los demás mil gracias por leer a un Inuyasha más angelical supongo xD y cualquier cosa review onegaishimasu :D**


End file.
